ciudad de los reflejos
by flor herondale
Summary: los mellizos herondale desaparecieron despues de la muerte de sus padres. siete años despues unos niños fueron atacados por demonios seran los hijos de jace y clary? sebastian mando a esos demonios?
1. Chapter 1

Vamos- dijo con ánimo will.

Entrando a su casa en Brooklyn, colgaron sus chaquetas y se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba tejiendo su madre. Se sentaron enfrente de ella cuando alzo su vista.

Como les fue- pregunto

Bien- contesto will

Madre, he tenido sueños- dijo Adele

Que tipos de sueños- pregunto

Sueños sobre una mujer pelirroja y de ojos verdes, que te entregaba a nosotros, will estaba dormido- dijo Adele. Cuando su madre alzo su vista, y los miro a los dos

Desde cuando la has soñado- pregunto

Desde la semana pasada, siempre el mismo sueño. Viene nos estrega a ti casi dormidos, bueno will estaba dormido, yo estaba a punto pero recuerdo- dijo Adele

Ella llego por la noche con ustedes en brazos, will estaba dormido, pero tú estabas despierta, ella me dio a ustedes, pero antes de irse le susurro algo que no alcance a escuchar, y saco tipo un lápiz pero más grueso, y les hizo estas a los dos- dijo apuntando a las marcas en su brazo

Pero como era- pregunto will

Ella no tenia mas de veinticuatro era joven, estas marcas resaltaba por su mandíbula y esta- dijo apuntando a la marca de su mano- la tenía en su mano derecha- termino

Era pelirroja y ojos verdes esmeraldas, su piel era pálida, y era muy parecida a Adele. Ella estaba asustada y parece que estaba escapando de alguien, lo que me dijo fue: "_Adele y Williams, cinco años nefilim, no dejes que los encuentres, el los querrá, no los dejes", _ dijo y se fue, después yo los cuide, pero cuando Salí ya no estaba- dijo su patricia

Nefilim- pregunto will- eso que significa-

No lo sé solamente lo dijo- dijo ella

Gracias por ser sincera

De nada niños- dijo- vayan a dormir- dijo

Entraron a un cuarto, en la izquierda se encontraba la cama de will, y en la derecha la de Adele

Te dije, que sabia quien era la persona con que soñaba- dijo Adele acostándose

Madre dijo que ella era pelirroja y ojos verdes, que era parecida a ti-dijo will- entonces yo me debo parecer a nuestro padre, rubio y ojos dorados, por esa razón tú tienes ese tono de ojos, verdes de mama y oros de papa. Y yo el cabello rubio de papa y el sombreado pelirrojo de mama- termino

Si, tienes razón, voy a ver si consigo soñar algo, para saber su nombre o que era lo que susurro- dijo Adele dándose vuelta para apagar la lámpara.

Buena noches- dijo Adele

Buena noche Adele- dijo apagando su lámpara.

_Se encontraba en una casa hermosa, estaba en la sala, Adele se veía sentada de chica con ella con su verdadera madre, ella sostenía un cuaderno entre sus piernas e iba dibujando. Adele se acerco al sillón y se vio sentada allí, mirando sobre el cuaderno mientras la mujer decía:_

_Los nefilim o cazadores de sombras son mitad ángeles, mitad humanos. Están encargados de mantener a los demonios fuera del mundo, pero nuestra familia no es como cualquier otra, la nuestra tiene sangre de ángel mucho más consentrda. Estas son runas, son las que no dan poderes. Podemos se mas fuertes, agiles, habilidosos, rápidos, invisibles. Hasta hay algunas que pueden ayudarte a recuperar recuerdos, como perderlos, pueden curarte. Las runas son importantes para la vida del nefilim- término. Adele fijo su mirada en la habitación siguiente donde se encontraba will, con una persona un chico rubio y ojos dorados, y le mostraba un mapa._

_Williams, este es un mapa de estrategia siempre debe saber cómo manejarlo, como hacer un ataque, hasta hacer una emboscada. Siempre tienes que tener en cuenta que los cazadores de sombras siempre enfrentamos a los demonios sin piedad, y tienes que aprender a defenderte, mira yo soy uno de los mejores igual que tu madre, pero ella es en runas, pero también es muy buena en batalla si, entiendes, cazadores de sombras o nefilim, guerreros, matan demonios, y protegen submundos si- dijo el hombre._

_Después cambio de lugar, estaban en la casa pero esto parecía una biblioteca, su madre estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, sus dos hijos estaban a sus lados. Ella les hablaba le cantaba una dulce melodia, hasta que las puertas se abrieron de golpe_

_Clary, lévate a los niños, demonios están atacando las protecciones de la casa, y creo que Sebastián los envió- dijo al hombre_

_Sebastián, lo mate no te acuerdas con éosforo- dijo su clary_

_No, está vivo y va a romper las protecciones con runas demoniacas, llévatelos a un lugar seguro, yo me quedare e intentare retrasarlos para que puedan escapar- dijo el hombre_

_Jace, no te abandonare- dijo dejando a los niños y acercándose_

_Vete, y llévatelos, vallan a un lugar seguro- dijo jace_

_Papi yo me quedare contigo- dijo un niño, Adele lo reconoció como will_

_No Williams, ve con tu madre y cuida de ellas si- dijo jace acercándose para estar a su altura_

_Papa no te dejare, me quedare contigo, tu dijiste que no hay que tenerle miedo a los demonios- dijo will agá agarrandoce de su cuello_

_Yo no les tengo miedo, tengo miedo que le hagan daño a ustedes- dijo su padre_

_No te voy a dejar, no- grito_

_Clary hazle la runa- dijo él con una cara de tristeza. Su madre se acerco y dibujo en su brazo la misma tinta que tenían sus marcas_

_Llévatelos- dijo agarrando a will desmayado y agarrando a Adele de su mano. Su madre se dirigió hacia la pared e hizo unos movimientos, y se abrió un gran espacio azul claro_

_Te amo- dijo ella agarrando a will en sus brazos y Adele de la mano_

_Cuídalos, yo también te amo- dijo. Saltaron al portal_

_Ahora se encontraban enfrente de la casa, de su casa, se dio cuenta Adele. Allí se encontraba otra vez su madre pero en brazos. Toco el timbre y le atendió su madre, vio Adele_

_Adele y Williams, cinco años nefilim, no dejes que los encuentres, el los querrá, no los dejes- dijo la mujer clary. Mientras le entregaba a los niños. La mujer la miraba perpleja. La mujer se acerco y dijo. Cuando Adele se acerco_

_Herondale, cazadores de sombras, nefilim nunca los olviden mis queridos ángeles- dijo la mujer, cuando dibujo otra runa_

Adele despertó susurrando: HERONDALE, CAZADORES DE SOMBRAS, NEFILIM, MIS QUERIDOS ÁNGELES NUNCA LOS OLVIDEN. Cuando will se levanto de golpe

**Gracias espero que le guste**

**Flor_ **


	2. sueño

**Este capítulo se llama: "LA VERDAD DUELE"**

Williams estaba cerca de la cama de Adele, vestido, el nunca se levantado más temprano que Adele

Despertaste- dijo el

Si, y que-

Dormiste todo el día- dijo el

Que-

Dormiste, mama ya sea en peso a preocupar- dijo el

Y donde esta-

Salió, ya regresa- dijo

Los soñé-

Que

Soñé con ellos, tenias razón es parecido a ti- dijo el

Y como eran- preguntaron

No los recuerdos completamente, son como recuerdos de una mente borrada- dijo ella

Está bien- dijo él cuando escucharon algo abajo

Que fue eso- dijo ella

No lo sé- dijo cuando aparecieron dos oscuras formas

Nefilim- dijeron susurrando

Serán los que el amo Sebastián querrá- preguntaron

Son parecidos a lo nefilim ángeles que él tiene lo creo- dijo otro cuando se oscureció todo.

Isabelle se encontraba mirando por el ventanal, recordando a sus seres queridos que se habían ido especialmente de su hermano y parabatai, ya siete años de su muerte y de sus hijos. De pronto las puerta se abrieron y una sombra pequeña apareció, un niño de doce años, cabellos castaños y ojos negros, su hijo.

Que pasa Max- pregunto isabelle

Solo estaba aburrido- dijo

Y tu hermana- pregunto

Rebecca ella está entrenando con papa- dijo Max caminando al escritorio de su madre.

Déjala- dijo ella

Madre quiero saber algo de nuestra familia- dijo el

Sí, claro que quieres saber- dijo ella

Estaba leyendo unos libros, allí te mencionan algunos a ti, papa, el tío alec, y a unos tales Jonathan herondale y Clarissa morgenstern- dijo el

Um, ellos son parte de nuestra familia- dijo isabelle

Que parentesco- pregunto

Jonathan, o jace como le llamábamos, era nuestro hermano adoptivo, el era parabatai de alec, y en cuanto a Clarissa, clary ella era mi parabatai- dijo isabelle

Entonces él era parabatai de el tío alec y hermano y ella era tu parabatai, y había un parentesco entre ellos- pregunto el

Estaban casados- dijo ella

Que- dijo el

Si se casaron un mes después que nosotros- dijo

Y tenían hijos- pregunto este

Si, mellizos, ustedes nacieron tres meses antes de ellos- dijo isabelle

Y tienes una foto de ellos

Si esa- dijo apuntando donde se encontraba una foto enmarcada, de dos personas, una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, abrasada con un chico de ojos dorados y rubio, de fondo una gran casa, con un hermoso jardín.

Y sus hijos- pregunto

Eran parecidos a ellos, la niña era pelirroja oscuro, pero sus ojos... verdes esmeraldas con un toque dorado por dentro, eran unos hermosos ojos, su piel era blanca, pálida. Ella era el retrato de clary- dijo isabelle- en cuanto al niño, era lo contrario, sus ojos eran dorado, como oro puro, su cabello era rubio con sombras pelirrojo, su piel era igual que su madre, pero en cierta forma era muy parecido a su padre- termino

Y ellos que venían ser de mi- pregunto

Ellos eran tus padrinos, y nosotros de los niños, alec y yo- dijo ella

Y que paso con ellos- pregunto

Murieron, todos- dijo ella cuando se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca de un golpe, y aparecieron simón, y una niña cabello negro azabache largo y lacio y ojos oscuros

Que pasa- pregunto izzy

Hubo una alerta de demonios en Brooklyn- dijo simón

Ve a ver qué pasa y llevate a los niños- dijo isabelle

Quieren ir a cazar- pregunto simón

Claro, padre- dijeron a unisonó.

Al llegar a la casa simón, entro primero, por detrás los niños, la casa estaba completamente destruida, le pareció familiar de cierta forma. Al entrar saco dos cuchillos de serafín y susurro "cassiel". Los niños susurraron también que sonó como "Samuel y jahoel".

Los cuchillos se encendieron y se adentraron en la casa, al escuchar ruidos desde arriba. Se escondieron detrás de un sofá negro.

Desde allí podían ver que los demonios bajaban

Demonios raum- dijo simón

Que traen- pregunto Rebecca

Niños- dijo Max

Se veían cada demonio traía a un niño, el primero tenía a un chico rubio, y el segundo a una chica pelirroja

Ustedes el de la niña, y yo el de el niño- dijo simón

Salieron de su escondite. Simón ataco al que tenia al niño, susurro el nombre de su cuchillo y se disparo directo al cuello del demonio, este cayó y se evaporo. Rebecca ataco al demonio por el corazón y le fallo por pocos centímetros, se maldijo, y Max susurro el nombre de su espada y salió volando directo a su cuello, lo degolló y cayó al suelo, la niña se desplomo junto a él.

Simón se acerco al niño y tomo su pulso, igual que los niños a la niña.

Esta viva- pregunto simón

Sí, pero con el pulso débil- dijo Rebecca

Igual el- dijo simón

Porque los demonios querían a unos mundanos- pregunto Max

No lo sé, seguro los nece...- no termino la frase cuando Rebecca tenia la mano de la niña sobre la suya

Porque no son mundanos- dijo esta- tienen marcas de cazador- dijo Rebecca

Que- dijo Max acercándose a donde estaba

El también la tiene, pero en la izquierda, es surdo- dijo simón teniendo la mano

Crees que lo son- dijo Max

Creo que son tus primos, los llevaremos al instituto para ver si tienen otras marcas o si saben algo, y ver unas marcas de nacimiento- dijo simón

Está bien- dijo Max

Yo me llevo al niño, ustedes podrán con la niña- pregunto

Si claro- dijeron al unisonó.

Simón se levanto e hizo un portal directamente a la enfermería

**¡ Vale chicos!**

**Flor- **


	3. explicaciones

**Este capítulo se llama: "TODO CONFUSO".**

_Todo estaba muy oscuro, enfrente se encontraba una gran puerta de madera con grabados, al abrirla se encontraban dos personas allí paradas en el centro de la sala. Una mujer y un hombre._

_Encontré a queridos hijos- dijo el hombre. Era rubio blanco y ojos negros_

_Por favor, Sebastián déjalos tranquilos- dijo la mujer. Era pelirroja ojos verdes._

_No, quiero tener a mis queridos sobrinos conmigo, a mi lado- dijo el_

_Ellos no tienen nada que ver con los libros sagrados- dijo ella_

_Por alguna casualidad le hablaste de eso- dijo el_

_Ellos no tienen memoria, se las suspendí- dijo clary_

_Me dirás donde se encuentran los libros, hermana mía- dijo el_

_Nunca, nunca te lo diré- dijo ella_

_Veremos si estás segura de eso, cuando mis demonios traigan a tus hijos- dijo Sebastián _

_Cuando termino de decirlo se abrió la puerta y aparecieron los demonios raum. Sebastián sonrió malvadamente._

_Y mis sobrinos donde se encuentran- pregunto el_

_Hubo un contratiempo- dijo el demonio con voz ronca_

_Que contratiempo- pregunto el_

_Unos cazadores se presentaron en la casa cuando estábamos saliendo- dijo el demonio_

_Que cazadores- pregunto Sebastián_

_Un hombre, con dos niños.- dijo el demonio_

_Reconocieron a el hombre- pregunto Sebastián_

_Era el antiguo vampiro diurno- dijo el demonio_

_Estas perdido, simón los encontró, sabrá que son mis hijos. Los protegerá- dijo clary_

_Cállate, llévensela- dijo el_

_No me toquen- dijo clary retirándose de la sala._

Habían llegado al instituto, a la enfermería. Simón acosto al niño en una de las camas. Y los niños a la niña en otra.

Estas seguro padre- pregunto el niño

Son muy parecidos, ve y busca a tu madre en la biblioteca – dijo simón a Rebecca

Madre dijo que sus ojos eran diferentes, eran especiales- dijo Max.

son especiales, igual que sus padres, ellos eran los únicos cazadores con sangre de ángel mas concentrada, los niños tienen demasiada sangre de ángel, por eso lo buscan.- dijo simón. Max se movió al lado de la cama de Adele y alzo su manga para dejar descubierto una marca.

Padre sabes que significan- pregunto el tocando

Esta- dijo apuntando a la marca en su ante brazo- es de protección, pero no está activa- dijo el

Y la otra- apuntando en su brazo

Esa no tengo idea- dijo él cuando Rebecca entro en la enfermería.

Mama no está, fue a una reunión del la clave- dijo ella.

Seguro volverá- dijo ella

Saben porque no despiertan- pregunto Rebecca

No, despertaran en cualquier momento- dijo el

Williams despertó en una habitación muy grande. Alzo su vista y vio a su hermana recostada en la cama de alado. El rápidamente reacciono y paso donde se encontraba, se arrodillo a su lado y tomo su mano

Ella está bien- dijo una voz detrás de will, el se dio vuelta y allí se encontraba un niño apoyado en una de las camas.

Quien eres, y que le pasa a ella- pregunto will parándose al lado de su hermana.

Un placer Max grhateriafall y ella esta inconsciente como lo estabas tú- dijo el

Williams Parker- dijo el

Una sencilla pregunta- dijo el

La contestare si me contesta otra-

Donde te hicieron esas marcas- pregunto Max

No lo sé, las tengo desde que nací, y porque tú también las tienes- pregunto el dejando a Adele

Yo las tengo porque soy un cazador de sombras, nephilim- dijo el

Qué significa eso, mi hermana ha soñado con eso y una extraña mujer- dijo Williams.

Los cazadores de sombras son mi...- dijo cuando otra voz la interrumpió.

Mitad ángeles y mitad humanos- dijo una niña. Adele sentándose en la cama.

Como lo sabes- pregunto Max acercándose a su cama

Lo soñé, ella me lo decía, me lo contaba- dijo Adele

Quien- pregunto

Una mujer, no sé quién es. Hablando de eso quien eres- pregunto Adele

Max grhateriafall- dijo cuando se abrió la puertas de la enfermería, allí apareció Rebecca.

Ya han despertada, le preguntaste de donde las sacaron- dijo ella

Si, no lo saben desde que nacieron las tienen- dijo Max

Está bien, a propósito mi nombre es Rebecca grhateriafall- dijo ella

Adele Parker- dijo ella

Tus ojos son muy hermosos- dijo Rebecca

Gracias- dijo ella

Donde esta papa y mama- pregunto Max

Mama todavía no vuelve y papa fue a buscar unos libros para ellos- dijo Rebecca cuando simón entro con libros

El llevo los libros y los puso sobre una mesita

Hola mi nombre es simón grhateriafall, soy el padre de Max y Rebecca- dijo el poniéndose enfrente de ellos

Somos Williams y Adele Parker- dijo Adele

Quien es su madre y padre- pregunto simón abriendo unos de los libros

Nuestra madre se llama patricia Parker no tenemos papa, pero hace poco nos enteramos que ella no era nuestra madre-dijo Adele

Saben de donde obtuvieron las marcas- pregunto simón abriendo uno de los libros

No, solo aparecieron. Lo que es raro es que sueño con una mujer- dijo Adele

Puedes describir a la mujer-

Baja, cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes- dijo Adele

Y que hacía en el sueño- pregunto simón

No recuerdo, es como si fuera que este recuperando la memoria. Y ella estaba sentada en un sillón con nosotros a sus lados y cantaba, después llega un hombre que desea que habían atacado las salvaguardas con runas demoniacas- termino Adele

Pero el accidente no sucedió en idris sucedió a las afueras de new york- dijo Max

La casa estaba protegida con salvaguardas de runas-dijo simón

Dijo que un tal Sebastián estaba atacando. Allí will se levanta y le dice que no se irá sin él, que no había que tenerle, él le dice a la chica que le haga la runa, ella se acerca y le hace una marca en el brazo era negra. Ella se acerca a la pared y de la nada aparece una forma azul. Ella nos atraviesa con ella pero él se queda. Caímos enfrente de nuestra casa ella nos entrega a nuestra madre y susurra algo como " herondale, cazadores de sombras, nephilim, nunca nos olviden" ella nos hizo esta marca y escuche que le desea a nuestra madre " cuídalos, no dejes que los encuentre, que los tenga" y después todo se volvió oscuro- dijo Adele

Simón se acerco a la cama y puso el libro a un lado. En él se encontraba una fotografía, una chica pelirroja estaba Aldo de un chico rubio, a su lado una chica de cabello negro y ojos oscuro, y a lado de ella un chico de cábelo negro y ojos celestes

Estas son la personas que viste- dijo simón apuntando a jace y clary

Sí, me da la impresión que ellos son nuestros verdaderos padres- dijo Adele

Hay una sola manera de confirmarlo- dijo simón- en el hombro izquierdo tiene alguna marca- dijo simón

Si, en forma de estrella, porque- dijo will

Esa es la marca herondale, las de los ángeles- dijo simón

Y, que significa herondale- pregunto Adele

Eso significa que pertenecen a la familia más prestigiosa del mundo de las sombras, mejor conocida como la familia de los ángeles. Formada por Jonathan y Clarissa herondale, tenían dos hijos Adele celine herondale y Williams Stephan herondale- dijo simón

Que paso con ellos- pregunto will

Una noche hubo un ataque en su casa afuera de la ciudad, era como de vacaciones. Toda la familia desapareció, todas quedamos con la esperanza que los niños abrían sobrevivido, porque encontramos sangre de jace y clary en la casa, pero nada de los niños. Ahora los encontramos- dijo simón

Espera, crees que somos nosotros- pregunto Adele

Si, tienen todas sus característica y la marca también los identifica como herondale- dijo simón

Y porque no recordamos nada de ellos- pregunto will

Es esa runa, primero no sabía que significaba, hasta que Adele dijo que les puso esa marca y todo se volvió oscuro. Clary con esas runas suspendió su memoria. Tenemos que llamar a los hermanos- dijo simón

Rebecca llevate Adele y préstale ropa igual tu Max a will, voy a llamar a los hermanos- dijo simón saliendo de la habitación.

Rebecca se llevo a Adele a su habitación y le dijo que se tomara una ducha

Toma creo que esto te quedara- dijo pasando un par de ropas negras

Porque todo es negro- dijo Adele vestida

Tu lo sabías, recordaras todo- dijo Rebecca

Y porque estás segura- dijo ella

Tus padres eran los mejores cazadores de todos los tiempos, tu sabes luchar, pero no te acuerdas- dijo ella

Y porque todos dicen que eran los mejores- pregunto Adele

Los cazadores están formados por 50% de sangre de ángel. Tus padres en cambio tenía más y tenían dones. Por eso le desean la familia ángel dijo Rebecca

Y mi familia tiene que ver con la tuya- pregunto Adele

Si, somos primos. Mi madre era hermana de tu papa y parabatay de tu mama- dijo Rebecca

Entonces tengo familia herondale- dijo Adele

No, ellos son Lightwood, la familia de mi mama adopto a tu papa, ellos lo adoptaron cuando tenía diez años. A los diecisiete conoció a clary. En cuanto a la familia de clary si le tienen, abuela y abuelo- dijo beca.

Como es eso tengo familia cazadores de sombras- pregunto Adele

No es eso, tu abuela es una cazadora, el padre de clary también lo era, pero se separaron cuando clary todavía no nacía, después de que clary se convirtió en novia de jace ella se caso con luke un hombre lobo- dijo Rebecca

Que- dijo Adele

Si, primero llamaremos a los hermanos para recuperar la memoria y después te presentaremos a la familia. Mi madre y padre son tus padrinos y los de will son Magnus y alec- dijo Rebecca

Quienes son ellos-

Son tíos alec es hermano de tu papa hermano de mi mama. Y Magnus es su pareja un brujo.

**El siguiente capítulo se presentara todos. Dejen comentarios quiero escuchar sus opiniones**

**¡Vale chicos!**

**Flor-**


End file.
